Rujuk
by Trafalgar D Water Luffy
Summary: Samatoki berulang tahun dan Nemu sudah merencanakan sesuatu agar Yamada Ichiro bisa rujuk dengan kakaknya itu


**Rujuk.**

**Rate: T (cari aman)**

**Hypnosis Mic punya KING RECORD.**

**Zian hanya berhak atas fanfiksi ini.**

**Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk ASUPAN TENTUNYA /plak/ dan juga ultah Samatokecc-_sama_.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria albino yang berstatus jomblo itu tengah duduk di dalam sebuah butik di Yokohama.

Kakinya mengetuk ngetuk lantai dengan sabar. Apa sih yang tidak untuk adik semata wayang? Walau harus menahan gejolak keinginan untuk merokok, menahan keinginan untuk ngegas karena tatapan pengunjung lainnya, Tuan Samatoki Aohitsugi-_sama_ tetap sabar.

Mereka bisa diusir jika ia membuat keributan dan mereka bisa bisa di tuntut. Nemu juga bisa marah padanya.

"_Onii-san_, bagaimana penampilanku? Apa baju ini cocok untukku?" ah, suara manis itu mengalihkan pikiran Samatoki dari keinginan untuk mencolok satu persatu mata pengunjung lain yang diam diam meliriknya takut.

Dilihatnya Nemu yang kini memakai kemeja putih polos yang ditutup cardigan kotak kotak warna oranye tanpa lengan. Sedangkan untuk bawahan ia memakai jeans warna biru dongker yang pas dengan kakinya yang indah.

"Cocok untukmu... Apapun yang kau pakai selalu cocok untukmu." Samatoki tersenyum sejuta watt, diam diam membuat orang berpikir bahwa ada kuda nyengir di toko.

Nemu tersenyum, "terimakasih, _onii-san_. Aku akan membeli ini."

"Biar aku yang bayar."

"Tentu saja, _onii-san_."

Yah, Nemu tidak akan menolak karena sudah lelah berdebat dengan kakaknya itu untuk kesekian kali dan Samatoki tidak akan peduli walau adiknya menguras uangnya.

Maniknya menatap sosok Ichiro Yamada yang lewat di depan butik dengan teburu. Membuat sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Nemu, ayo pergi. Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu pada _onii-san_. Hari ini ulang tahun _onii-san_, harusnya _onii-san_ yang menentukan."

Samatoki tersenyum kosong. "Apa sih artinya ulang tahunku? Kelahiranku bahkan—"

"Hush! _Onii-san_! Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Kalau _onii-san_ tidak tau, bagaimana dengan makan ramen? Aku lapar." Nemu memeluk lengan kakaknya, menariknya untuk mengikutinya ke arah kumpulan restoran satu blok dari sana.

Samatoki hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang antusias dengan ulang tahunnya. Padahal kan, tidak ada yang spesial dengan ulang tahunnya ini.

"Ah! Yamada-_kun_!" telinganya seketika menajam beserta tatapan awas. Nemu melambaikan tangan dan dalam waktu sebentar, Yamada Ichiro sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Aohitsugi-_san_, selamat siang." Ichiro menyapa ramah. Samatoki tetap diam di tempat.

"Yamada-kun sedang apa di Yokohama? Ah! _Onii-san_, bagaimana jika Yamada-_kun_ ikut makan dengan kita?"

Ichiro menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup, "ah, tidak perlu repot Aohitsugi-_san_, aku baru saja ingin pulang ke Ikekuburo, salah satu adikku ada pertandingan hari ini dan aku ingin menontonnya."

Nemu tampak kecewa, "begitukah? Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada adik adikmu ya, Yamada-kun. Ah iya, nanti malam datanglah ke rumah. Aku mengundangmu, _onii-san_ berulang tahun hari ini dan aku ingin merayakannya."

"Oi—Nemu, jangan seenaknya—"

"_Onii-san_ pasti juga akan senang! Kalau Yamada-_kun_ ikut merayakan."

Ichiro tampak kikuk, "baiklah, Aohitsugi-_san_... Aku pulang dulu... Kurasa adikku yang lain sudah menunggu." Ichiro menunduk, memasang senyum kikuknya dan berbalik pergi.

"Hati hati ya, Yamada-_kun_!"

Seketika Samatoki merasa bahwa ia hanyalah figuran. Ia tidak dianggap! So sad.

"_Onii-san_, ayo makan ramen."

"Nemu, kenapa kau mengundangnya?"

Nemu tersenyum manis, "tentu saja agar _onii-san_ bahagia. Nah ayo makan ramen!" Ujarnya sambil menggeret Samatoki. Membiarkan Samatoki tercebur dalam lautan kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jyuto menginjak rokoknya, mengacak surainya kesal dan menatap Jiro yang sedang bermain bola dengan Kuuko di taman. Riou dan Saburo hilang entah kemana. Ia ditinggal sendirian.

Ichiro pergi ke Yokohama dan Riou dimintai tolong untuk menjaga adik adiknya selama ia tidak ada. Kebetulan ia juga sedang ada urusan di Ikekuburo dan akhirnya demi dedek Jiwo, Jyuto rela dengan adanya kemungkinan akan dihajar sang Ichi yang _brocon_ akut. Kalau Riou sih, dia sedang _survival_ seperti biasa dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ichiro. Jyuto hanya mengikuti saat tidak sengaja bertemu Riou dan Yamada bersaudara-tanpa-si-sulung-tentu-saja.

Yang menjengkelkan, Harai Kuuko sedang ada di Ikekuburo juga dan ia malah ditinggal sang pujaan hati untuk bermain bola.

Menghela nafas lagi, Jyuto hanya berharap bahwa rencana Nemu lancar adanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichiro menekan bel dengan gugup, sebenarnya ia tau dengan jelas hari apa ini bahkan saat ia bangun tadi pagi. Tapi keraguan masih melingkupi.

Ia tau apa yang diinginkan Samatoki. Tapi rasa sakit saat dibilang _munafik_ masih ada.

Ichiro tau dengan jelas. Ia munafik. Tidak usah dikatakan pun ia sudah tau.

Samatoki tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Ia tau. Kuda bodoh itu tidak berpikir saat mengatakannya. Dan Ichiro tetap tidak bisa tidak memaafkan orang yang pernah disukainya itu.

Pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan lamunan Ichiro. Nemu ada didepannya.

"Yamada-_kun_! Ayo, masuklah. _Onii-san_ masih ada urusan dengan bawahannya. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan kembali. Aku masih membuat seloyang kue. Mau membantu?"

"Permisi..." Ichiro menunduk, "boleh kalau tidak keberatan..."

Nemu tersenyum cerah, "tentu tidak! Aku tidak terlalu pintar membuat kue. Kuharap Yamada-_kun_ mau membantu."

Ichiro mengangguk. Mengikuti Nemu menuju dapur kediaman Aohitsugi.

"Aohitsugi-_san_ mau membuat kue rasa apa?" Ichiro tercengang melihat dapur yang cukup... Berantakan?

Nemu memerah malu, "err.. Maaf berantakan Yamada-_kun_..."

Ichiro tertawa kecil, yah, namanya juga belajar. "Biar aku bantu Aohitsugi-_san_. Pertama ayo bersihkan dulu dapur ini."

Nemu mengangguk, mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan tepung yang berceceran dan Ichiro membersihkan cipratan adonan di tempat tempat yang tak seharusnya.

Pekerjaan mereka tak lama kemudian selesai dan Ichiro mengambil buku resep yang terbuka di meja, "Kau sudah memasukkan bahan sampai mana, Aohitsugi-_san_?"

"Er.. Aku baru saja sampai di bagian _mixing_, putihan telurnya baru saja aku masukkan dan ku _mixer_..."

Ichiro geleng geleng, "sebaiknya jangan di _mixer_. Busanya akan rusak jika begitu. Pakai saja sendok lebar, aduk pelan pelan."

Nemu hanya tertawa canggung, malu sekali rasanya.

"Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur ya tak apalah. Ayo masukkan ke loyang dan panggang, lalu kita buat _cream_nya." Ichiro menenangkan.

Setelahnya mereka membuat _cream_ dan menunggu kuenya matang.

Beruntungnya, kue yang _-agak-hancur-_ tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda gagal. Dan Samatoki pulang tepat saat kue ulang tahunnya selesai dibuat.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri, onii-san_! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Samatoki mengusap usap puncak kepala adiknya, tersenyum seperti biasanya dan beralih melihat Ichiro yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Permisi, Samatoki." Ichiro ingin pergi, tapi sepertinya Nemu tak akan mengizinkan.

"Hm."

"_Onii-san_, ayo coba kue ulang tahun buatan ku dan Yamada-_kun_! Setelahnya ayo kita makan malam bersama! Yamada-_kun_ tidak masalah kan?" Nemu menarik Samatoki untuk duduk di kursi makan, diikuti Ichiro dibelakangnya dengan kikuk.

Gadis itu menaruh kue ulang tahun buatannya dan Ichiro didepan kakaknya, lengkap dengan lilin angka 27. "Ayo buat permohonan, _onii-san_!"

"Nemu ini kekanakan..." Samatoki ingin menolak namun ia dipaksa luluh pada tatapan berharap adiknya. Pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan melirik Ichiro yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Heh... Samatoki tau apa yang harus diucapkannya. "Aku berharap... Apa yang menjadi milikku akan kembali padaku."

Ichiro nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Itu secara tidak langsung Samatoki memintanya untuk rujuk kan?

Nemu memekik senang, memberikan pisau kue pada kakaknya dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan _berikan-suapan-pertama-pada-Yamada-kun-aku-ingin-dia-jadi-kakak-iparku!_

Entah Samatoki yang sedang peka atau bagaimana, ia paham maksud tatapan adiknya dan memotong bagian kecil kue ulang tahunnya, menyendoknya dan berdiri untuk mendekati Ichiro.

"Buka mulutmu." Samatoki memerintah. Membuat Ichiro mengerjap tidak paham.

Kesal, Samatoki melahap kuenya dan menawan bibir Ichiro. Bermain sejenak di bibir empuk itu dan menggigitnya, memaksanya membuka mulut.

Ichiro yang masih blank hanya mengikuti alur, membiarkan Samatoki memasuki rongga mulutnya dan memasukkan sesuatu yang manis—kue?

"_Mmph_..." Ichiro kelepasan melenguh pelan saat Samatoki menarik diri. Secara bertahap wajahnya memerah malu dan melirik Nemu yang entah sejak kapan tersenyum aneh sambil memegang ponsel. Dilihatnya Samatoki didepannya tersenyum arogan, ingin mendorong tapi tubuhnya menolak.

"_Damatte ore ni hamare_." Samatoki berbisik seksi sambil menyibak poni, membuatnya tampak seperti pada jaman TDD.

Oke. Ichiro luluh. Ichiro tidak kuad. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menginap atas paksaan Nemu juga.

Dalam hati Nemu bersorak gembira. Akhirnya rencananya berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End (dengan amat sangat gaje.)**

**_Damatte ore ni hamare_: diam dan jatuh hatilah padaku.**

**_A/n:_**

**MAAFKAN AKU YANG BIKIN FF GAJE INIIIIIIIIIII /sujud/**

**Pokoknya 1. SELAMAT ULTAH SAMATOKEK DAN SEMOGA SEGERA RUJUK SAMA BINI YA /woi/**

**Oke. Sekian dari aku. Karena aku juga gabakal lama lama. /Balik ngerjain tugas sekolah/**

**Minat review?**


End file.
